Adventures With Baby Hazel!
by Persassica Jackson
Summary: This is a crack fic. Rated T for language. Title explains. On a quest to get Hebe back to Olympus Hazel eats ambrosia. These are the events following.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was such a simple quest. Find Hebe, tell her to get her sorry butt to Olympus. But it didn't happen that way. I just HAD to eat that stupid piece of ambrosia and get turned into a baby. Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque. This story is the one of the worst (but best) month of my life. Edited by Reyna.


	2. Chapter One: Annabeth Must Die

I knew eating that ambrosia was a dumb idea. And here I was. Getting my diaper changed by my brother. I wanted so badly to object but all I could say was "buhbuh" and clap my hands. Nico changed my diaper as quick as possible which was really rather slow. He exited the bathroom carrying me awkwardly. Annabeth saw the way I was being carried and nearly had a heart attack. "That is no way to hold a baby!" She exclaimed. She grabbed me and started to rock me singing a lullaby. I yanked some of her hair and yelled:" ANNABETH CHASE IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN AS SOON AS I'M A TEENAGER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" But having my luck what came out was "Mama!" I was not pleased with being a baby. MY thoughts were still the fourteen year old Hazel; but what came out was infant filtered. And let me tell you, it sucked. "She likes me!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Aww!: Piper cooed. It was useless to try to say anything so doing what any baby would do, I cried. Annabeth just shushed me and continued to rock. I felt my eyes get droopy and I went to sleep. 

I woke up to Reyna's angry voice. "Where the hell is my roommate!?" She yelled at Piper who was rocking me. "Shh! She's sleeping!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Piper held me up and I hiccuped. Reyna's jaw dropped. "How did Hazel get turned into a baby!?" she asked. "Long story." "Well hand her over. She's my roommate. I'll take her home." Piper handed me over gladly. Reyna carried me to our apartment and sat me down. "Can you talk?" I tilted my head. "Great. How am I supposed to know what you want?" She threw her hands up and groaned. "Well it's morning you you must want breakfast." She wandered into the kitchen and pulled out oatmeal, bananas and cinnamon. Believe it or not I ate oatmeal and smushed bananas (yes in the same bowl) for breakfast all the time. It was a little bit saddening. She came with the bowl and squatted down. "I don't know if babies can eat with people spoons. But here goes nothing!" She said as she fed me. _Good job Reyna! _I thought. She was treating me as an equal, I would not kill her when I was a teenager again. I could not say the same for Annabeth.


	3. Chapter Two:Quite Frankly

I hated Piper. I hated her so much. Reyna asked Piper to clean me up. The bath she gave me was pleasant but this wasn't what I was mad at. She let Annabeth dress me. I frowned when she at me in front of the mirror I nearly died. The dress was pink with white polka dots and had a matching bow. I was wearing white knee high socks with frilly pink stuff and the only thing I liked was the shoes. They were simple white flats. She snapped a picture. "Aww! You're going on Instagram cutie!" I got on my stomach and started to crawl. The door was open and I was in the hallway. I looked at the apartment numbers looking for 46C. _How I am going to knock? Oh I know! Cry! _I started crying and the door opened. Unfortunately it was Leo who opened the door.

"FRANK! THERE'S A RANDOM BABY HERE!" I mentally faced palmed and sat there. "What do you mean a random baby?" "A random baby! I'm not joking!" Frank walked out and saw him. His eyes widened and he picked me up. "I though Nico was kidding..." _Nico told Frank? Huh. Well thank the gods for Nico. _I burried my face in my hands and made nonsensical sounds. Baby Hazel didn't know that Frank was her boyfriend. _Is that even legal? _"What are you doing here? Oh wait, you can't talk." I pointed at my dress and tried to say Annabeth. It failed. I tried for something shorter. "Annie!" I exclaimed and tugged at my dress. "Annabeth dressed you?" I nodded.

_Frank Zhang, you are a beautiful understanding man. And I love you for it! _"What? Do you not like it?" I nodded again. I was amazed how easily he was understanding me. "You wanna go back?" "No! Stay!" "Okay. Okay. You'll stay." I flashed a smile. I was spending the day with my boyfriend. Well. Sorta.


	4. AN

**Author's note: I will try to update everyday. But if I don't I'll do double, triple chapters ect..** **~Vee **


	5. Chapter Three: Worries of an Infant Mind

Frank was good with kids I discovered. When Reyna angrily stormed by he explained that I didn't want to go back. "For obvious reasons." he said as he gestured towards my outfit. So I spent the day in one of my shirt (which was over sized but more comfortable than the dress.) watching tv with my boyfriend. (don't ask how awkward the diaper changes were...just know it was weird) Later in the day when I got sleepy beyond compare, he rocked me to bed. And there was no better place than in his arms.

Cheesy I know. But what can you expect from a 14 year old demigod who's been turned into a baby? Well okay it doesn't happen all the time but WHATEVER. I was comfortable in Frank's arms and at the moment and it was honestly all that mattered.

His skin was softer than I expected for a 16 nearly 17 year old football player. He was my big cuddly teddy bear. It was irratiniol thing to say but I loved him. But what does a 14 year old girl naive enough to eat enchanted ambrosia know about love? But I barely knew about puberty.

But I knew that I loved Frank. But I didn't know if he loved me. He changed my diaper, fed me, rocked me and bathed me. He had no obligation to but he did. I wanted to know if he did.

My resolve was simple. I would ask him when I was older again.


	6. Chapter Four: Jason's Mistake

I was awken by Leo's smiling face. He had nice teeth. I noted. "Le Le!" I said. "Morning sunshine! The thing is we don't have bananas. So we used smushed peaches." I clapped my hands. Luckily Frank knew what I was allergic to.

Leo sat me down in a chair and began feeding me. It tasted better than my normal breakfast. I was switing to peaches then. "Bae! Bae!" I know the whole "bae" thing was overrated and all but it was short enough for my baby mind to process.

Leo thankfully understood. "He's at practice." I cocked my head. "Over the summer practice so the athletes don't get out of shape. Or that's what he said." I grasped for the spoon and he countinued to feed me. I was fed happily and Leo and me watched Myth Busters until Frank got back.

Would he and Reyna be taking turns taking care of me? If so go them. They were really good at this child care thing. Only Piper and Annabeth made my kill list. Nico, Reyna, Frank and Leo were the safe ones. I hope Percy and Jason don't freak out like their girl friends because nothing will save them.

Frank showered, ate a sandwich and sat down on the couch. "Practice was hard-core today huh Zhang?" Frank took a sip of his water. "Nah. What makes you say that? Of course it was. Dude I swear I'm going for track next year. I know I can do both but I'd rather not do football again. Like ever."

I giggled. He was cute while he was talking about the physical labor he endured. Now I was getting ridiculous and sounding like one of those books with the apple and the Nico hands.

There was a knock on the door and Leo answered. Frank changed the chanel to VH1 and there was 2 indecently dressed women fighting. They were yelling obsentites and Frank changed the chanel again to TLC.

My favorite show was on and I thanked the gods. Four Weddings. Frank was about to change it but I yanked his arm. "Like!" I said. He sat down the remote. I was sitting in his lap and was curled into his stomach.

Percy walked in followed by Jason. "Dude! I thought Annabeth was shittin' me when she posted that picture on Instagram but fuck! Here's a living breathing baby Hazel!" Jason smacked his arm "Language!" Percy shruged.

Well depending on how the rest of their visit went they would be spared. From what was happening they didn't care. And I was glad for it.

But Jason just earned numero uno spot on my list. He pinched my cheeks. And of course I cried.


	7. Chapter Five: Adventure Part I

Frank took me in his arms and tried to shush me but I contuined to cry. But then My current situation hit me. 4 guys, 1 baby. If Nico where here this wouldn't be as bad. I would have been fine to tell the truth. He started rocking me and I cried even harder. These were anger tears little did the boys know. But they thought I was in need of something. How cute.

"Maybe she needs milk!" "She's on solid food you asswad!" "Well I didn't pay attention in health! Neither did you fucktard!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Frank yelled. Everyone stopped. Even I stopped crying and I looked up at him. Did he just cuss? Or was I like not all the way present mentally and was just hearing random crap? Either way it was enough to shut me up. So Frank's yell attack was super effective and I lost like 40 HP behind it and my counter move was going to sleep. Because that's all babies do. Cry, sleep and use the toilet on themselves. Maybe I'd enjoy being a baby.

I woke up in my bed. So I was at home. Reyna was smart enough to figure out a way to put up bed guards on either side so I wouldn't roll out of bed. Now how odd was it when I woke up the first thing I saw was my roommate kiss my brother.

It's not an ideal setting but when you've been pushing 2 people to get together long enough and you see it happen you'll forget it woke you up. I clapped my hands. "Aww!" I said. Smooth Haze, smooth. They broke apart and brushed off their clothes. "Rey and Ne!" I clapped harder and starting laughing. I was so happy this was finally happening. I've been trying to get them together for nearly a year. And I could see my hard work was paying off.

Nico picked me up. "Hey sis. Sorry you had to see that." he kissed my forehead. Sure there was kissing germs still on his lips but they were the kissing germs of a couple I fought hard for. I kissed his cheek with my tiny baby lips. "Cool." I said. As I figured it it was easier to say bits of a phrase than try for they whole thing. They put 2 and 2 together and understood what I was saying.

Reyna took me from Nico. "Okay sweets, we're gonna well I'm gonna clean you up then we're going on a little adventure. Seems legit?" I nodded.


	8. Chapter Six: Adventure Part II

Our adventure was going to the park. The park was nice. There was plenty of open field to run around in. But for all I knew I could only crawl. I was happily playing in the sand with Nico and Reyna. I threw sand at him and Reyna laughed her butt off.

It was a good day. Until the dreaded woman asked a question that was rude BEYOND belief. "Aww! She's such a cutie! Is that you're daughter?" the woman asked Reyna. Reyna scoffed. "No." But that wasn't what pissed me off. She leaned in and said to Reyna: "Well if she's your boyfriend's baby you have no obligation to take care of her."

Reyna knew better than to snap on her. Reyna never snapped on adults. But I was a cute baby amd could get away with stuff like that. Instead of snapping I started to cry harder than I ever have. "You know what they say, little kids and animals are stellar judges of character." Reyna said with a smile that had her sass all over it.

We all left back to Reyna's and my apartment. Reyna gave me a bath while muttering not so nice things in Spanish. I didn't understand much but what I got was: stupid bitch, I hate people and mother of shit. She dried me off and dressed me in a dark blue onsie. When she sat me down on the couch I tried to grab my feet.

This resulted in with my rear-end in the air and me on the edge of the couch. I was about to sit down when I fell on my head. Reyna went to bed and left Nico in charge. He heard the thump my fall made and rushed in from the kitchen. He saw me sitting on the floor and my lip quivered.

He picked me up. "Please don't cry!" he whisper-yelled. And of course I cried. It was an awful sound. Reyna came from her room in sweats but without a shirt (she had a bra luckily) and she was rubbing her eyes. "What the actual fuck dude?" "She fell on her head!" he argued. "Rock and bounce." she said sleepily.

He handed me to Reyna. "You do it then!" He was clearly freaking out. Maybe he was afraid I'd have brain damage or something. Reyna rocked me muttering lullabys wit incorrect lyrics. I was still bawling like nobody's buisness. She held me closer to my chest and I could hear her heartbeat. The steady sound put me to sleep.


	9. Chapter Seven: Growing Pains

I fell asleep on Reyna's boobs. She didn't have much boob. She was maybe a B cup. My boobs were bigger yet I was younger. Thinking of all this boob made me hungry. "Boobies!" I exclaimed.

Nico laughed. "Sorry kid. I have no boobies." I frowned. "Boobies!" Reyna threw one of my Hello Kitty bras at me. "You're welcome." I grabbed the hem of Nico's shirt and starting noming on it.

I even made the om-nom-nom noises. "She's so cute and tiny.." Nico said. I looked up at him and gave him a death glare. "Hey! Just a comment dudette!" I glared harder. "Okay. Okay sorry." he said and threw up his hands.

"Hey Reyna, let's have babies." Reyna laughed. "You're one hellavu jockster." "No seriously. Let's have babies." "Where would we get babies from?" "Make them?" Reyna smacked Nico upside his head. "Ouch!" he said rubbing the spot she hit.

"I'm making pancakes unless you want crepes. Or I can do both." "Boat!" I exclaimed. "Haze say both..." I smacked him across the face. "Boat." "Okay. Boat. Boat is good."

Not that I had just noticed but, Reyna had skills in the kitchen. Anything she cooked tasted amazing. There was that one time we tried to make lasagna but Nico gave us the wrong directions.

When it was time for breakfast I compleatly wrecked the plate of pancakes and crepes I recived. I ate them with my hands, syrup whipped creme and all. Reyna had to tell me to slow down. It was the vanilla she used.

There was a knock at the door and Nico answered. He came back into the kitchen and scooped me up. "Where go?" "With your boyfriend." He handed me to Frank. "Take care of my sister or I'll chop your balls off." "I will. I promise."

When we got to Frank's place I wanted to go back to sleep. "Nap." I said with a yawn. Frank layed me down and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams." I woke up more than 3 hours later and something wasn't right. My clothes were tight.

And I felt...bigger. I wiggled off the couch and discovered I could walk. Was I now a toddler? Would I get older as time progressed and end the transformation as a teenager? I seriously hoped so.

Frank dropped his cup when he saw me. "Holy crap!' He fished around his pockets for his phone. He dialed a number that picked up one the third ring. "Reyna. It's Frank. Um yeah the thing is, Hazel's a toddler. Like 2 or 3." -pause- "She needs new clothes." -pause- "Yes like right now!" -pause- "We live on the same floor. What do you mean 15 minutes!?" -pause- "Ew. Okay. I'll give you 20 then. Bye."

He hung up and sighed. "Now I have to clean up this glass." he said. "I help?" "No Hazel it's dangerous." I pouted. "I help!" I repeated. "No Hazel, you can't." I plopped down on the ground and began pounding my fists on the floor and screaming.

I layed down and started kicking my feet too. "I HELP!" I kept screaming. "I WANNA BUT YOU'RE A BIG POOPIE HEAD!" Well I could form sentances now.

It seemed I was throwing a tantrum. "I GO TO SLEEP!" "Okay, go to sleep." "RIGHT HERE! AND RIGHT NOW!" "Okay. Good night." I wiped my nose and layed down. My head was pounded from all the hell I was raising.

I hoped this wouldn't last long. Because if it did, there'd be a whole bunch more tantrums that came from. And it wouldn't be pretty.


	10. Chapter Eight: Babies and Booze

I woke up with my legs wrapped around someones arm. I looked up and saw a familiar pair of sea green eyes. "Sup shorty?" I looked up and frowned. "Well what's wrong?" I sat in his lap.

"Frank be mean!" "How was he being me?" "I no help. He say I gets hurt." I replied with a pathetic look on my face. "Well what did you want to help with?" "He drop cup." "Well you could have cut yourself." "Why you on his side? He a meany butt head!" Percy laughed. "Meany butt head?" I nodded. "The biggest and greastest!"

Leo walked in with 3 plastic bags on each arm. I waved to him. "Hi!" His brow knitted. "How in the flying fuck is Hazel a toddler?" Percy shurgged. "I dunno. Hey would it be weird if we like let Hazel stay up while we have guys night?" "I see no reason why not. You might have to ask Frank about it."

"I no listen to Frank! I do what I wanna!" Leo sat down the bags. "Okay what happened?" "He be big meany butt head!" I try help but he say no!" "Oh! The cup thing! Yeah he told me. He said you threw a tantrum. Is that true?" put my face in my hands. "Maybe.." I said.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Leo said. Leo opened the door and Jason walked in with a brown paper bag and a 12 pack of beer. "I brought the booze!" he said. I squinted. "That no legal! Me call Piper and tell her." "No. No. No. No. No. Hazel pleease?" "No! I tell Piper you has booze!"

"What if we make a deal?" Jason asked with a pleading look on his face. "I listen." "Me and Percy beat up Frank." "Otays. And I want a brownie. With milk. Strawberry kind!" Jason smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you! An ass whopping, a browine and strawberry milk. I got you little lady!" "Yay!" I exclaimed.


	11. Chapter Nine: I Run Away

I woke up with a beer bottle in my pull-up. How did I feel about this? Confused. How the hell does a beer bottle get in a pull-up? There was loud rap music playing. It was Work by Iggy Azalea. I pulled the bottle out of my pull-up and threw it.

It didn't go far but it landed on Jason's head. He was laying in vomit. Leo was upside down on the couch, Frank was on a bar stool in the kitchen with a bag of peas on his cheek and Percy was slumped over the open refridgarator door. I stood up and waddled to the door.

Whatever happened last night must have been crazy. I stood on my tippey-toes and opened the door and made my way to me and Reyna's apartment. I kicked the door figuring it was locked. Reyna answered. "Hazel what are you doing here?" "Boys be stupid idiots and get drunk. They pass out and I come here."

"They did WHAT?" Reyna picked me up and walked to Leo and Franks apartment. I left the door ajar and she stepped in. She saw the condition the boys were in and went full mom/drill sergant. "BOYS! GET YOUR ASSES UP AND CLEAN THIS GODDAMN APARTMENT BEFORE I HAVE TO START BUSTING HEADS IN THIS BITCH!"

The boys shot up and starting cleaning up. When they finished they all stood in a line and Reyna smiled. "Good. If it happens again ya'll motherfuckers are going to die. Stand down soilders." They saluted. "Yes ma'am!" They said in unison.

Reyna walked away and slamed the door. "Irresponsible douche bags." she said under her breathe. "Next time you go there I'm sending Nico.I swear." "I no know what happen." "What do you mean?"

"I drink funny tea from Jason cup." Reyna opened our apartment door. "So.. You got drunk last night? That's it I'm calling Piper and Annabe-" "NO! Jason promised me brownie and strawberry milk!" "He'll probably give you Pepto and a weed brownie. Not even good weed. Like that K2 bullshit."

"What?" "Nothing." She sat me down on the couch. "I don't care what you say, I'm calling Piper and Annabeth." "No!" "Too bad. Annabeth's already on the phone. Hi Annabeth. Could you get Piper and put me on speaker?" -pause- "Okay. Well they boys bought booze." -pause- "Why do I care?" -pause- "They got Hazel drunk!" -pause- Reyna put her hand on her hips.

"She can't remember anything! She said the last thing she remembered was drinking 'funny tea' from Jason's cup!" -pause- Reyna covered the phone. "They want to talk to you." I reached for the phone and Reyna pressed the speaker button on put it on my lap.

"Hi!" I said. "Hey cutie, do you mind telling us what happened last night before you drank that beer?" I sighed. "Leo walk in with bags and Percy ask if I stay up for guys night and Leo say Percy ask Frank but I say I no care what Frank say cause he a meany butt head and Jason walks in and say he have booze and I say I tell you guys but Jason say that he and Percy kick Frank ass-" "Hey! Language!"

I rolled my eyes. "And I ask for browine and strawberry milk and Jason say okay. Then boys open up Vodka and they make Screwdrives and they watch Family Guy then they open funny tea then Jason go to bathroom and I take his tea and I drink it all. Then I no remember."

Annabeth sighed loudly and groaned. "How could they be so stupid!" "Today was gelato day but now they pissed me off and I don't even care anymore!" Piper exclaimed. "Thanks Hazel. We'll be sure to kick their sorry asses. Bye!" I pressed the end button.

"No gelato?" I asked in a sad voice. "No gelato." Reyna confirmed. "But it Thursday! We eats gelato every Thursday!" My bottom lip quivered. "Don't cry. Haze please don't cry!" Tears stung the back of my eyes. I waddled to my room and grabbed my bookbag.

I stuffed whatever I could grab in it and zipped it up. I put my bookbag on and was going to walk out but Reyna was standing at the door. "I runs away." "Okay where to?" "I go to Nico apartment." "Did you take your blanket?" I frowned. "He give me his. I go now." "Okay. Have fun."

She stepped aside and I walked out. "Bye bye Rey." I said and waved. She waved back and opened our door. "Bye Hazel." She shut the door and I made it to the elevator. I couldn't press the down button. I spent nearly ten minutes on it. Jumpig and standing on my tippy-toes but it wall ended in failure.

Nico lived on the 4th floor with Jason and Percy. Across the hall from them was Annabeth and Piper.

Two women walked by and aww-ed. "Could you press down button? I go see big brother." I added a note of cuteness to my voice and made my eyes as big as possible. On of them pressed the down button. They both got in the elevator.

"What number little one?" "Four." I said. I got out of the elevator and walked until I found Nico's apartment. I knocked on the door and he opened it. He was in nothing but boxers and from where I was it was not a pretty view.

"Hazel? What are you doing here?" "I run away." "Okay then. Come in."


	12. Chapter Ten: My Day with Nico

"So why'd you run away?" "Piper and Annie no have gelato day because they boyfriends stupid idiots so I come here for bro bro and sissy time!" He facepalmed. "What the hell is gelato day?" "When us girls eat gelato!"

"I have gelato in the freezer. We can eat it and watch a movie." "Yay!" Nico had (thankfully) put on sweats and he got up to get gelato. "Vanilla or chocolate?" "Boat!" I could say both, I knew I could. But I was saying boat to piss off Nico.

He chuckled. "Milkshake?" "No..." "Okay. 2 scoops of each?" "Yes!" He came back and sat down the bowls. He was kind of boring and had vanilla. "So what do you want to watch?" "Frozen!" "Always Frozen with you child."

"Olaf is cute! And Elsa is amazing!" Nico got up and put in the movie, skipping all the previews. I was bored until Let it Go came on. I started singing along and so did Nico.

We both stood on the couch and we were dancing like fools. "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it gooo! Turn away and slam the door!" we yelled at the top of our lungs.

This was a rare Nico. Laughing. Smiling. Dancing. Singing. Having fun. I called it: Rare Happiness Nico. If you saw his smile or heard his laugh he liked you and/or trusted you. It was honestly kind of awesome. I loved my big brother and to see him happy was a great thing.

I passed out around For the First Time in Forever reprise. Like passed out, passed out. Face first in the couch kinda passed out. I woke up in Nico's room and I was laying on Nico's head. Usually we'd fall asleep on opposite ends and we'd wake up my my fist in his mouth or him laying on my verticly.

But this my ridiculous. I was a toddler and I guess anything goes. Nico and I slept like a pair of maniacs. There was punching, kicking, smacking, scratching and even biting. One time I kicked him in his balls.

But I think that was on purpose. He did something to piss me off and I honestly forgot was it was. It was probably something petty. Nico poked my belly and I hiccuped. It was alwaysb my reaction to a belly poke.

Nico mumbled something I couldn't hear. I sat up and slid down to where I was sitting on Nico's stomach. "Hi." I said. He responded with a yawn. He wasn't much of a morning person. He moved me to the side and got off the bed.

"C'mon." he said. He picked me up and I hung on to his side with my arms around his neck. "You need to go home young lady." I pouted. "I don't wanna! Me stay!" "We have to get clothes and stuff for you then." "Meh." "Plus I think Jason and Percy are home."

"I wanna kick they balls." "Hey! That's not nice." "They stupid idiots. They need wake up call and kick in balls." "Could you stop saying balls?" "Balls! Balls! Balls! Balls! Balls! Balls!" "Hazel Genevive Levesque. Stop it." "Why you use full name?" "Because I can."

"Hmph!" I frowned. "Now me go home." "Oh why?" "You a asshole." "Watch your mouth." "I go home now." "A minute ago you wanted to stay."


	13. AN 2

A/N: Guys, I know that I suck. And I owe you like 10 chapters and an explaination. I've been caught up in personal drama. But there's 5 more chapters and a sequeal in the making so cheer up!


	14. Chapter Eleven:Wrong Way Pocky Game

I layed on the couch in my room and sighed. "Rey. Rey. Rey! REY!" Less than a minute later Reyna ran in with a towel wrapped around her and with soap in her hair.

"What is it! Hazel are you okay!?" "I fine. I is bored." "It's 'I am' not 'I is' bur whatever. I was taking a shower and you interrupted it and scared the shit outta me. So you little pain in the ass, can I continue?"

"I go see Frank." "Frank's on a quest. So watch tv or something." She left and I had a huge smirk on my face. "Or something." I got off my couch and wandered into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge to see a butt load of forgien foods. I "hmm-d" as I looked for something to eat. I saw a pack of Strawberry Pocky (why Reyna keeps Pocky in the fridge, I have no idea) and grabbed it.

I know, I know. I was a toddler and eating Pocky was most likely not recommended for small children, or teenage demigods who got themsleves turned into small children but I ate the ambrosia that got me into this mess. There's nothing more for me to eat that's dangerous.

But in short I ate the Pocky, chocked on the Pocky and had to get the hiemlich from my roommate. Reyna Avila Rameríez Arellano. Thank you for saving my life. And thanks in advance for all the times you will.


	15. Chapter Tweleve: The Last Hurrah

**(A/N: This is the last chapter D: Sequel coming soon)**

The month went on faster and I continued to grow. Nothing interesting happened except when Percy proposed to Annabeth and Athena punched his balls. But seriously? Who wouldn't"t have guessed THAT? I was 10 whne the proposal happened, it was 2 days before I was my own age again. Which was ironic since I became a teenager again on my birthday.

But whatever. Everyone was smiling and celebrating and having a good time. I was happy, everyone was happy, Leo and Reyna made one of the best cakes EVER and when the party was over I sat on the couch watching Fashion Police on E! Network. There was a knock at the door and I got up and answered it.

It was Frank! Gods how I missed him. He was gone on his quest (I have no idea WHAT he was doing) And I was soooo happy to see him. "FRANK!" I exclaimed. I tackled him and he laughed. "Happy birthday." He said. I kissed him on the cheek and then it hit me.

Everything was perfect. Well for right now. I mean come on. I'm the demigod daughter of Pluto. I'm overdo for peril and possible death.

-The End-

(For Now)


End file.
